Luna Azul Capitulo 1
by Magopuki
Summary: En un Mundo Caotico, 1 Tejon llamado Felix, vive aventuras. Descubre sus misterios, vive sus aventuras, e internate en esta interesante saga de relatos cortos.


"RESERVADOS TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES E IDEAS QUE APARECEN EN ESTA OBRA"

**L U N A A Z U L (Capitulo 1)**

El frio del bosque era agradable, se podian escuchar los ruidos de los seres que lo habitan, un buho uhUhhhh Uhhhhh Uhhh Uhhh, el sonido del viento deslizandose entre los arboles.

uuuuuiiiiiiiisssshhhhhhhsssshhhhhhhhhhhh la sensacion de la tierra humeda, recien mojada por el rocio de las plantas...... en lo alto entre las copas de los arboles se podia divisar los rayos mañaneros del sol colandose entre las ramas, las siluetas de los pajaros no se hacian esperar y los graznidos de una pequeña familia de codornices se podian escuchar : Gric Gric Griiiicccc!!!!!

Era el bosque de Neposia, un antiguo continente olvidado por la gente....se decia que quedaba al Este de Inglaterra, pero hoy en dia la mayoria de la gente lo habia olvidado, el que mas lo recordaba solo tenia en su mente los lejanos recuerdos de un picnic en una lejana campiña lejos de su hogar......

Bien aqui vivia Felix un alegre Tejon!!! quien todas las mañanas se levantaba a buscar su desayuno!!!

**Felix: **Aghhhhhhhhhhrrrrrr!!!! Mmmmmm otra mañana mas!, que frio hace!!! Brrrrr, ire a buscar algunos ratones detras de la colina, pero primero lo primero!!! a limarse las garras y los dientes!!!

Felix comenzo a bajarse del arbol y emprendio su camino hacia la piedra de afilar....

------------------------------O--------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque.......

Se podia ver una gran caverna...... abandonada al parecer.... a lo lejos un grupo de 5 Personas vestidas con tunicas negras se acercaban, adelante de ellos iba una figura alta y su tunica tenia un simbolo rojo...algo asi como una estrella con algun dibujo indistinguible en el medio....Los hombres comenzaron a adentrarse en la cueva lentamente, 4 de ellos llevaban una camilla en la que podia distinguirse un cuerpo reposando en ella...era el cuerpo de un humano, como de unos 22 años, de cabellos rubios y largos, bien parecido, de manos fuertes.....estaba cubierto apenas con una manta y se podia nota que estaba semidesnudo...su cuerpo titilaba de frio, parece que se encontraba en una especie de trance, ¿o tal vez lo habian drogado? quien sabe....

Los 5 Druidas se perdieron en las profundidades de la cueva llevando unas antorchas consigo....bajaron unas escaleras lugubres de piedra y llegaron a una sala amplia, alli habia una gran pieza de piedra en el centro, como una especie de camilla, colocaron el cuerpo titilante de frio alli, le quitaron la manta, y los 4 druidas se colocaron en cada una de las 4 esquinas rodeando al cuerpo; comenzaron a encender unas velas de color negro.....El lugar estaba impregnado con un fuerte olor a a sandalo, pero muy muy fuerte llenaba todo el aire....Los Druidas comenzaron a entonar un cantico : " Avee Aveee Lupinusss ..... Avee Lupinussss..." mientras el Druida mas alto se colocaba con un caliz al frente del cuerpo en el altar, mojaba sus manos en el liquido dentro del caliz y comenzaba a dibujar figuras en el cuerpo de ese hombre....Eran unos simbolos, unas runas que se estaban dibujando!! Se estaba llevando a cabo un ritual Magico en este momento....Trazaba con precision cada simbolo en el cuerpo, la runa de la cabeza, la del cuerpo, y finalmente la del corazon.

El Druida hizo una seña con las manos e inmediatamente se escucho un ruido en el techo....un compartimiento se estaba abriendo y dejando pasar la luz , uno de los otros druidas a su seña habia jalado una palanca dejando al descubierto un gran lente en el techo que apuntaba al cielo.....un gran instrumento, sin duda un telescopio de grandes proporciones.  
Una luz comenzo a entrar a traves de el telescopio y se veia como poco a poco bañaba el corazon del cuerpo en reposo, El druida tomo el caliz y lo alzo al horizonte mientras pronunciaba unas palabras : " Lunaris Azulae Lupinus Transformae".....Uno de los druidas le entrego una daga...era brillante y muy bien trabajada, con adornos de pequeñas hadas en su mango.....El Druida la empuño y Pronunciando fuertemente las palabras levanto el brazo izquierdo con la daga empuñada en el, mientras su otro brazo sostenia al horizonte el Caliz Dorado....Derramo el liquido rojizo sobre el cuerpo, rapidamente la daga penetro en el corazon del hombre.....

------------------------------O--------------------------

Felix se dirigia a la piedra de afilar, iba cantando alegremente...aproximandose a la entrada de la cueva donde estaba la piedra de afilar......

¿Que sera de Felix? ¿Que pasara con el hombre? ¿Hallara Felix a los Druidas?

Todo en una proxima entrega....

Se aprecian todos sus comentarios y sugerencias...


End file.
